


The Weight of my World is Collapsing Infront of You and Me

by YipYapYampie



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: - Probably Klug, A little bit because why does Klug still have the RoS after Fever 2, Aftermath of Possession, Amitie and Klug are siblings and you can rip this hc away from me with my cold dead hands, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Crushes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deconstruction, Eventual Happy Ending, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, In the familial way not romantic ewwww, It/Its pronouns for Aya, Knives, Mental Breakdown, Mild Blood, Other, Post-Fever 2, Protective Siblings, Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Regrets, Self-Harm, Sibling Love, Sig Raffina and Lemres are mentioned, What Was I Thinking?, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: Klug thinks about how he let Aya easily control him. It's not pretty.
Relationships: Amitie & Klug (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 4





	The Weight of my World is Collapsing Infront of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Something really really bad happened to my girlfriend and this technically a way for me to cope with the situation…? I was considering writing something like this with a similar plot, but now I just made it this so I can cope.
> 
> Tw for a depiction of self-harm, by the way. Proceed with caution if it makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> I'd like criticism on this work! This is my first time writing something like this and I'd like to get better at stories with this nature ^_^

Klug looked at himself in the mirror in his room, a visible frown plastered on his face. Next to him was the Record of Sealing, the book that he's had for as long as he and his sister could remember… but why?

The demon inside of it had recently possessed him, and the lingering regrets from those events refused to leave him. It _tricked_ him… it convinced him to get those items, unseal it, and it was all. His. Fault.

Sig didn't seem to care about it. Raffina didn't care about it. Lemres seemed to care, but he did this all to prove himself to _him_. His idol, his crush. Sure, he seemed happy to have safe and sound, he's probably upset with him anyways. And it was all his fault. And what about Amitie? His sister was the one to save him, but mere minutes before he got possessed by Aya he was clashing with her. He put her in _danger_ all because he wanted to show off his "newfound power" like an idiot.

The top of his class… most skilled with magic in that class too… felt like an absolute failure.

Hysterical sobs left his mouth as tears started to leave his eyes. He pushed the book off of the desk as he just… collapsed. It was all his fault, right? The snobby "goody two-shoes" Klug everyone seemed to know and tolerate was gone. What happened was nobody's fault but _his_.

And that's when he got a horrible idea.

He staggered out of the chair he was sitting in and approached his bed, seemingly with malicious intent. A shaky hand of his reached under his pillowcase and pulled out… a knife. He kept it there for occasions like these, when he felt broken, alone and as if the weight of the entire world was collapsing around him. _Nobody's gonna see it_ , he thought. _It's good that I wear a long sleeved shirt…_

He put the knife down as he started to expose the skin on one of his arms. He picked the knife back up, hyperventilating as he placed the cold, metal part of the knife on his skin. The tears blurring his vision were making it hard to see, but he gulped and went ahead with it anyways.

He winced as he felt the knife cut his skin and as the first inklings of blood started to appear. He whimpered as the pain started to ease in. _Nobody's gonna see it. You're not going to die._

But then more blood started pooling out. Shit… _shit shit shit **SHIT**_ … did he cut too deep!? His sobs became louder once he realized it, and he dropped the knife on the ground. He messed up _again_. He curled up into a ball on his bed, bawling his eyes out as the cut continued to bleed.

All his fault, all his fault, all his fault, all his fault—

"Klug…?"

Klug snapped out of his sobbing fit as he heard his sister's voice. What would he tell her about what he did? His cut was still bleeding and the knife was on the ground… She would find out and she would be mad at him for this, right?

"Klug! I heard you sobbing from the other room… Are you ok?", Amitie called out again. Klug curled himself into a ball, subduing his sobs out of nervousness. She started to walk into his room, eyeing her brother, a moment ago as egotistical and snobbish as he was always, now a sobbing mess on his bed. She walked closer to him, only for her foot to touch to knife. It didn't cut her, but the coldness of it caught her attention. She gasped at the sight of the blood on it, feeling her heart sink as she looked at the knife. "Please don't tell me you…", she started, trailing off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Klug curled out of his ball and had his cut arm exposed, it still bleeding.

"… _Oh_."

_She's mad at me. I knew it._ , Klug thought. Through his sobs he whimpered in pain, as his sister went off to get items to heal his cut. He just made everything worse by doing this, didn't he? Just like with when he let Aya possess him. As Amitie came back and started patching up the cut, she asked him something simple.

" _Why, Klug… **why**?_"

"I-I wasn't thinking!", he blurted out. "I was thinking of what happened with the demon, and— it's all my fault that it took control over me, isn't it!?", he covered his mouth with his other hand, sobbing.

"Klug… _it's not your fault_. You didn't know that the demon would possess you. It can't be your fault if you didn't _know_ that would happen…", she gave her brother a tight hug as he kept sobbing. "I just want you to be ok."

"Thanks, sis… I just hope things will be better soon."


End file.
